The Gang
"The Gang" was a group founded by The Pistol and The Exterminator in the year 1870. Known for their racist and offensive views, "The Gang" traveled the state of Texas murdering individuals, that they deemed unworthy e.g.(African-Americans, Jews, Independent-Women, Native Americans, Mexicans, etc). These habits of "The Gang" gained them a high bounty, causing them to become th enemy of both the Law and many mercenaries. "The Gang"'s members had a wide range of skills and abilities, allowing the group to easily escape from most situations. "The Gang" was the first to be hired by MK shortly before the Bangclaw War and traveled to Bangclaw with him. Upon the end of the war, "The Gang" returned home, tough later returned during the Deity War, to side with Bishop Briggs. "The Gang" was finally executed in 1890 by The Legend, one of it's members, ending the tale of "The Gang". Lore "The Gang" was founded by The Pistol and The Exterminator in the town of Bullhorn, during the year 1870. Formed with the one goal of cleansing the U.S.A. of "scum", "The Gang" traveled the state of Texas, searching for all those they deemed unworthy. At the age of 16 Thomas set out on the open ocean; returning 4 years later with a small fortune and a large ship known as "The Legend". Upon returning to his old home, Thomas was met with a large forbidding African-American man. Before having a chance to react, the man scooped out Thomas' left eye. Collapsing to the floor in agony, Thomas' body froze; ahead of him lay his Father, a gushing slice along his throat. The large man lowered himself towards Thomas and let out a rasping cackle, he then stood up and left the once humble abode. Upon awaking, Thomas fashioned himself a patch and stumbled out his home. He mounted his horse and rode off along the dirt road, with one thing in mind, revenge. During his search for the large African-American man, Thomas found himself in the small town of Bullhorn. A short while later Thomas was dragged to the local Jail cell, after causing a fight in the town's saloon. Along with Thomas in the cell sat an old scruffy man in a suit, after a short mingle the men had created a life long friendship. Deciding to return America to it's prime, they created "The Gang", a group dedicated to saving America. Thomas took on the alias "The Exterminator" and the scruffy old man took on "The Pistol". Breaking out of the cell, the two men stole some horses and rode off into the distance, searching for other members. The Exterminator remained in "The Gang", until it was disbanded in 1890 due to the passing of all it's members. Though only around for a short time, "The Gang" played a major role in American history, helping found the ideals of modern day. "The Gang" was later approached by MK, offering a large sum of money to clear Bangclaw of "scum". "The Gang" took the offer and headed for Bangclaw. Bangclaw War Edit During the period of the Bangclaw War, "The Gang" was the first to be hired by MK. Being informed that Bangclaw was teeming with "scum", "The Gang" accepted the offer and headed for Bangclaw with MK. This in turn meant The Exterminator was in Bangclaw from the get-go. "The Gang" took to the streets and began killing all they deemed unworthy, this continued for about a week before MK returned with a large number of new mercenaries for his war. As these new mercenaries took to the streets of Bangclaw, "The Gang" lost interest in the "scum" and found a new interest in the mercenaries. As the war raged on and new mercenaries joined, "The Gang" stood high, feared by many citizens and mercenaries alike. The Exterminator was feared for his psychopathic nature and dead-shot aim, this in turn caused "The Gang" to become one of the key groups in the war. This continued until the invasion of the Chromozone. As Giga-Tard tore a whole in space, allowing many creatures of the Chromozone through into the mortal realm, "The Gang" had to change tactics from serial killing, to survival. The Exterminator along with the rest of "The Gang" became Bounty Hunters and Chromo-Hunters. Through this they gained a large sum of money and fame in the city of Bangclaw. Using his great aim and skill with a LeMat Revolver, The Exterminator became a master at hunting Chromo-Creatures. With his lack of fear and abundance of stupidity, The Exterminator became a major key in the control and finally extermination of the Chromo-Creatures. The Exterminator is later seen helping Bishop Briggs and the Gods along with the rest of "The Gang", during the final fight of the Bangclaw War. Upon the defeat of MK, "The Gang" is offered a reward by the Gods and sent back to the 19th century, to continue their mission of "cleansing" America. During the Bangclaw War, The Exterminator is seen using a LeMat Revolver, Molotov Cocktails, Bolt-action Rifle and a Lasso. This equipment is used in conjunction with his Bull and surrounding objects, making him a great threat due to his wide range of weapons. Deity War Edit During the Deity War, The Exterminator, along with the rest of "The Gang", side with Bishop Briggs to help reclaim his throne in the Heaven-Realm. Throughout the war they successfully help Bishop Briggs by dispatching other deities and their Chromo-Pets. They continue to help Bishop Briggs until his victory at the end of the war. Upon the death of Radiating Swag, "The Gang" returns home for the last time, never to see the city of Bangclaw again. Gallery Edit The Exterminator robbing a store. The Exterminator and fellow "Gang" members. The Exterminator Add a photo to this gallery Trivia Edit * The Exterminator is the only member of "The Gang" not to ride a horse, he instead prefers to ride a bull. * Though he continues to wear his patch during the "Deity War", The Exterminator in fact has two eyes, though the second is his old one shoved into his eye socket. The patch is simply worn to stop the eye from rolling out. * It is rumored that The Exterminator is related to Emo-Tastic from the San Frantos Gang. * The Exterminator's role in "The Gang" is to hate and remove African-Americans from America. * The Gang's Theme is "Beast of America"